Lightning's Story
WIP, this is about my character Lightning. (This is going to be short, and not many chapters. I just don't feel like writing long chapters. Chapter One A kit lay breathing next to her siblings ever so lightly when Thunder moved. Turtle Tail and Gray Wing thought he was the only one living, and they took him away. The kit fell unconscious. She woke up a few days later, hungry. She wanted her mother. The kit nudged Storm, but to no avail. "Mommy," she whispered. She looked around, and saw her dead sibling, and where Thunder was... was. ''She had lost her brother. "Mommy, I'm hungry!" the kit cried. ''No! She can't hear me! I'll just have to go hunt for myself, the kit thought.'' She dashed out into the storm, and ended up by the river.The kit shivered as rain poured on her thin pelt, and thunder boomed in the distance. She decided that she wouldn't get anything, and she knew it was too far for her to walk back. She climbed a hollow tree, and curled up in it to sleep. Chapter Two She woke up with a start, hearing voices under her tree. "I smell rouge," a deep voice growled. "Clear Sky won't appreciate it if rouges are on his territory." The kit gasped. ''I think Mommy said that this Clear Sky was my father! ''she thought. "But it smells like a kit!" a female voice protested. "Fine! But if we get in trouble— you know what will happen to us," the first cat growled. "Just get off Clear Sky's territory!" the second cat yelled up the tree. And then they left. ''I wonder what that was all about, the kit thought as she climbed down from the tree, I need to hunt, and this time ''I have to catch something or I'll starve!'' She raced off, closer to the river. The kit almost caught a bird, but it was too fast for her unskilled paws. Then she went over to the river, and tried to scoop out a fish. She got one in between her tiny teeth, but fell into the icy cold water in the process. The shivering kit climbed out and took a bite out of the fish. Her first food in three days. She had to eat it, even though she was such a young kit wanting milk, but there was no milk, she had to have fresh-kill. The tiny kit took a small bite of the fish. She chewed as much as she could, and then swallowed. She finished the rest of the fish in a few minutes. Her confidence spilled over. I can do this, I can survive! ''She leaped to her paws and smiled. As a storm broke out, she walked along the river on her way back to the hollow tree. Her paw steps were confident and strong, even though her body was shaking with hunger and cold. She saw a figure standing two fox lengths in front of her, as lightning flashed. "Who," the cat said. "Are you?" Lightning stared at him, her courage rising. "My name," she said, as a flash of lightning lit up the sky, "is Lightning." Chapter Three "Nice to meet you Lightning. My name is Brook," he said. He must have saw her shivering, because he said, "Come, little one. Let's get you into shelter." Despite her string of complaints, he got her up into a hollow tree, and came back five minutes later with a vole hanging from his mouth. Famished as she was, Lightning devoured it in a minute. She told Brook what happened, and later, fell asleep. She dreamed of her mother dying, and her brother being taken away, and she woke up with a start, wailing. Brook looked at her and hugged her close. "Don't worry, little one. You're safe with me." Chapter Four The young she-cat leaped on a vole, killing it with a swift bite to the neck. She spat it out, and smiled at Brook. "Fresh-kill! How was that?" Lightning asked, delighted. "Perfect," Brook purred back. "You'll make a great hunter, one day." "''One day? What about now?" Lightning teased, pretending to be shocked. Brook flicked her with his tail. "You still have a lot to learn." Chapter Five Lightning hissed, her ears laying flat on her head. Brook crouched next to her, a snarl on his face. "Leave now!" Brook faced three hissing cats. One looked at another, who was standing a tail-length in front of the others, clearly the leader. "What should we do, Clear Sky?" The leader, apparently called Clear Sky, replied to Brook. "I believe that this is my territory, and you are the tresspassers!" Brook snorted. "Then make me." "Very well," Clear Sky snarled. The gray tom looked at Lightning, pure anger and hatred in his gaze, and... a hint of... pain? He took a slow and menicing step toward her, then whipped around and raced at Brook, who had been watching the other cats. Clear Sky leaped on Brook, flipped him over and pinned him to the ground. "No! Lightning screeched and tried to run at him, but the other two cats pulled her back. "Hm, how shall I punish a tresspasser after a warning," Clear Sky mused, just for the show of it. The show of fear. His greatest weapon was fear. Fear, pain, and a betrayer. That was his past. "How?" he continued. "How about death!" he hissed, ripping out Brook's throat with one clean bite. Chapter Six "Brook! No!" Lightning howled, clawing at the cats holding her back from her friend until they let her go. Brook looked at her with longing in his eyes. "he was barely able to whisper with the blood pouring out of his throat, "Remember... your... past." And then he died. Lighting nodded one last time to Brook, and then turned on Clear Sky as her mentor's eyes went blank. "You!" she hissed at the gray cat. "I will remember this forever Clear Sky. You are my sworn enemy." Clear Sky laughed. "You? Enemy? You're barely more then a kit!" "Oh, but I am as formidable as they come. You lead by fear. Your past is betraying others. How long until you die in the pain you have caused others? Caused me. ''Remember, Clear Sky. I will never forget this. Forget ''you. You will die in the pain you have caused me! With that she raced out of the clearing without looking back. Chapter Seven Lightning screeched and closed her eyes against the pain. She haden't eaten in days. She was weak from fighting of greencough, and it was the middle of a leaf-bare snow. She heard cats coming toward her. "This way!" one called. One cat skidded into the clearing. "Who are you! Why are you in ThunderClan's territory!" Lightning howled again in pain. "We need to get her to Cloudspots! The cat called. Lightning woke up in a den with a cat bending over her. "Here, eat these," they held out some leaves, and Lihtning swallowed them. She lapsed in and out of states of unconsiousness for days. When she was finally healed, the same tom from before came into the den. "So, who are you? My name is Thunderstar and I'm the leader of ThunderClan. This is ThunderClan. Our Medicine cat is Cloudspots, my Deputy is Owleyes." "My name is Lightning. I don't know much about my past, I can't remember most of it. I was born in some sort of Twoleg structure, with my mother and littermates. The structure collapsed, killing her and one of my siblings. I almost died and when I woke up... my last sibling was gone. My mother said her name was... was... I think she said her name was Storm." Thunderstar let out a gasp, but Lightning continued. "I left the Twoleg structure and met a tom named Brook. He taught me how to hunt and fight. One day we were hunting and we met three cats. Who I think thier leader was... his name was Clear Sky." Thunderstar looked at her bewieldered, but didn't interupt. "He... he killed Brook." She sighed, and bowed her head but continued. "I left and tried to survive, but I was young and it was leaf-bare.... After about a moon you found me and here I am now," she said briskly. Thunderstar looked her in the eyes. "Llightning. My mother was Storm. Your birth matches mine. Lightning, your my sister. And Clear Sky... is your father." Chapter Eight "i can't do it Thunderstar. I'm sorry." It had been a half-moon since Lightning had known Thunderstar as her littermate. He had asked her to join ThunderClan and she said yes. But now... "Why not," Thunderstar tilted his head, clearly hurt. "I'm just... this isn't my destiny. I love ThunderClan, I really do! But I was destined to walk the path of a loner. "I will always remember you, Lightning." "So will I. But my path has been twisted since the day I was born. This is where the stars are telling me to go. Good-bye, Thunderstar. The future... is yours to shape." "Good-bye!" Thunderstar called as Lightning bounded away. "We will meet again, brother. In the stars. I will wait for you." Epilouge Thunderstar woke up in a clearing full of sunlight and prey. My last life is gone, ''he thought. ''I'm in StarClan. A starry cat walked up to him. It was Lightning. "Lightning!" he called. "I told you we would meet again," she smiled, nuzzling him. The stars were together. At last. The End